To the New World!
by JuneBinoya
Summary: If you were a One Piece fan, what would you wish for? As for Enigma, he want to go to the OP world but... When he was already there, he believes that everything was just a dream. What will convince him that he is in the new world? What kind of love will he have? OCxLuffy. Shounen AI
1. Chapter 1

**Enigma's POV**

'_Pathetic.._' I glared at the surroundings like I hated it. '_Why does Portgas D. Ace, brother of Monkey D. Luffy and son of Gol D. Roger, have to die?_' I kicked the rock in front of me and disappeared in the face of the earth.

Yup, today, **IM REALLY PISSED**. First Merry Go, now Ace? You kidding me?! Oh, before you get devoured by my ragging aura, my name Ichiyami Enigma. I am a Otaku and is now currently a One Piece addict. Why am I raging today? Well it's because of this: I was watching an episode, I don't wanna explain longer so…

-Ace was saved by Luffy

-Ace thanked Whitebeard for everything

-The bastard Akainu taunts Ace

-Akainu comes after Luffy

-Ace saves Luffy and dies

**TO BE CONTINUED**

After that I flipped my computer and now my house is burning. **LIKE I CARE**! My favorite character dies and now I'm here lost in the city. Luckily I didn't commit seppuku! Why does he have to die anyway? If only I was strong enough and if only… If only…

"I was there…" those words rolled perfectly in my tongue and sighed. Ive always wished for that even though I knew it was impossible… I actually stopped watching today and my house is really burning. Here I am, a lost man who is finding an excuse for not killing Odachi-sensei…

"You!" a feminine voice made me snap from my thoughts. I looked for the source and saw a little girl with grey hair, red eyes, and a long silver coat with bandages with her chest. '_Cosplayer?_' "What do you want chibi?" I spoke a bit harshly because I wasn't able to get over my current situation. "Do you wanna go to the new world?" the girl asked me with seriousness in her words and made me freeze. "What'cha talkin' about chibi?" I looked at her straight in the eyes to see if she is lying… '_**NONE!**_' I was temporarily shocked for what I saw, I see no trace of soul in her eyes. It looked so "..dead…" I suddenly said it without realizing. _Crap…_ "As expected, you are a candidate…" 'What?' She reached her hand towards my head and now I feel chills in my whole body. "What are y-" I suddenly felt my body fall in the darkness. "I gave you your wish, now go before its too late…" those are the last words I heard before I lose my consciousness…

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Normal POV New World**

It is another day in Thousand Sunny while our brave captain, who is now sleeping in Sunny's head, was awaken by a huge sound of splash in the sea. "Hmmm?" he slowly opened his eyes and saw his first-mate swimming towards a floating body in the sea… Today is going to be an interesting in the New World…

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	2. The Otaku and the Straw Hat

**Yo minna! This is my firts story that i made and i forgot to post the Author's note on the first chappie soooo... you know, yup... whatever**

**Disclaimer: i obviously dont own one piece. if i do, then it will be gay porn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Otaku and The Straw Hats**

**Enigma's POV**

My body feels tight. I can't breathe. I can't move. There's only one answer to the situation. "grgzdfdfdfgsd!" I choked some sea water and tried to struggle but further attempts seemed to be futile. _Well that's natural, but __**WHY THE HELL AM I DROWNING IN THE SEA?!**_I tried to stop breathing so that I would not choke more water but I was already too late. I heard a loud splash from above and expected it to be help. I closed my eyes and felt strong arms held me tightly and dragged me upwards. _Good, a hero came._ I actually can't breathe and can't seem to open my eyes. _Why am I conscious? Oh well, I'm saved anyway_. I felt someone pump my stomach '_CPR_' I thought.

I shot my eyes open and spit all the water that I choked. After all the coughing and gasps I made, I finally was able to raise my head and looked at my savior. Hints of objects made my eyes widen. _Green hair, a haramaki, three swords… __**IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "Roronoa Zoro?!" I jumped away from the person that made me land harshly at the corner. "You're too loud." The said person covered his ear with his finger. I was a bit shocked in a moment and I tried to breath to relax. _My otaku senses tells me that this is real but my logic tells me that this is a dream. __**FU- WHAT SHOULD I BELIEVE?!**_

"Are you alright?" a soft hand tapped my shoulder who seemed to be the hand of an orange haired girl that made my mouth drop… "Nami?!" I fell from my sitting position_. Is this real? No no no no no! This is a dream! Yes it is! Right?_ "He seemed to be in shock…" I could smell Tabaco on my back… _Yup, I know this person_… "Sanji…" my voice was low that only Nami was able to hear. Since I was too shocked at the people in front of me, I won't be shocked if I see a blonde pervert, a tanuki, a raven haired woman, a talking skeleton, and…. "oi! You look cool! Where do you came from? Wanna be my nakama? " a raven haired teen beamed at me with a wide smile and a mark on his left cheek_. Yup, you know the person._ I fainted for too much shock.

* * *

**Luffy's POV **

Zoro got the body from the sea and chopper started to push the guy's stomach. The guy woke up and started coughing. He looked ok, if you would look closely, he has a dark hair. I can't tell which color though and I don't wanna guess it. He had flaming eyes with full of mysteries that made me want to know him more. I like this guy. I think he's cool. I heard him naming names and so I went towards him so that I could join the naming game. "Oi! You look cool! Where do you came from? Wanna be my nakama?" everyone gapped except for him who seemed to look at my eyes. I liked him looking at me with those eyes. It makes me feel weird feelings in my chest that I don't understand. _Maybe he can answer it!_ I was about to ask but he seemed to fall and fell asleep in the the deck… "Ummm, you shouldn't sleep in the floor." I said bluntly and everyone looked at me with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Sanji said while recovering from his recent expression. "About what?" I asked curiously but he waved his hands saying "Never mind..." He lifted the guys but I stopped him. "What the hell, Luffy?" "I wanna carry him!" he looked at me and seemed to ignore what he was about to say and gave me the guy. "Put him in a bed and change his clothes." I was about to protest but just followed anyway. '_He's light_' a sudden thought came to me and made me confused… _I wanna know why…_

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	3. A Scar and A Dream

**Yo again minna! Another chappie here and i hope that you liked it. Well, i will be happy if you liked it. Oh well, lets start the theater!**

**doonnnnnnnnn**

**Disclaimer: A wise man only needs one word to undertand. And if not, you're crazy.. LOL JK**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****A scar and A dream**

'_All people knows how to dream, but once time passes by, minds will change and dreams might as well be forgotten.'_

**Luffy's POV**

"_Put him in a bed and chance his clothes." _Sanji said that I should change his clothes. Hmmmm. Maybe I should change him first! I went to the captain's room and laid him down slowly so that I won't be able to wake him up, which was unusual to me. I got some of my clothes and started to strip his. I felt weird while I was taking off his clothes but I just ignored it. I noticed a visible scar in his back and touched it carefully. I low sound from him that made me stop. _It might have hurt. I wonder where did he got this. _I changed his clothes with mine and it seemed too big for him and it made me giggle. _He's cute. _I smiled. I left him there and went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

**Enigma's POV**

_Fire scattered everywhere. I could see smoke covering the whole room. 'Where am I?' I walked through the flames even though I cant see. I was looking for something, no, I AM LOOKING FOR SOMETHING. Why do I feel loss? I kept looking around and heard a tiny voice that made my adrenaline rush. 'I found it!' I ran towards the sound and saw something horrible that widen my eyes._

I woke up from my dream and fell in the floor panting. I looked around trying to recognize my surroundings. Its totally not my room. I stood up trying to remember what happened.

_-I was drowning_

_-Someone saved me. A.k.a Zoro_

_-i saw the whole mugiwara_

_-i fainted_

_-i woke up in a different clothing_

THAT was ridiculous... Nothing can compared the hilarity im in now. I can tell im still in Sunny cause i can feel the slow movement of the bout. Yup, there is 85% that this is not a dream. I have my evidences. First, the room im in. Second, im dressed as Luffy and i dont have a Luffy costume. Third, my senses tells me that there will be an adventure and in the same time, , Im in trouble. Also, how can i explain to them that im not from this world? "Oh you already woke u-" when a hand touched my left shoulder i automatically punch the person from behind me that made a hole on the ship._ Oh my_... I ran towards the hole and saw the blonde haired cook who is now swimming towards the boat. I grabbed something to make an improvised rope and threw to the blonde. He held the other side of the 'rope' and i pulled it towards the ship. I apologized to him when he was already on board Sunny. He simply shrugged it off and took of his upper clothing. I examined his body, trying to memorize the whole frame of his muscles. _Damn, look at that body. I really envy you. _I imagined myself having a good body. _Maybe not_... I made a weird face proving that I don't fit that kind of body. _My body is too feminine…_ "Oi! Did you hear me?" I snapped from my thoughts and looked at the blonde cook. "Ummmm… No?" he sighed "I said we should go to the kitchen. Everyone is there to know why you were floating in the middle of the sea…" he took a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter. He slowly walked away with me behind him. He led me towards the kitche and stopped by to its door. _Oh, boy. This is gonna be a troublesome evening…_

**:To Be Continued:**


	4. Caution! Lies and Truths Ahead!

_**Disclaimer: You already know. i don' wanna say...**_

* * *

_**Chappie 4: Caution! Lies and Truths Ahead!**_

**Enigma's POV Thousand Sunny-Kitchen**

_This… Is __**REALLY**__ awkward_… I am now sitting in the table between Luffy and Robin and in the opposite side of dangerous looked Nami and a suspecting Zoro. Yup, nothing was weirder than this. Plus the weird aura that is suffocating me and the looks of other faces. _I just wanna die today. _ OK, how about this. I'll count one to three then I'll jump in the sea and swim away. _1… 2… 3-_ "What's your name? Where do you came from? Why do you look cool? Can you be my nakama?" Luffy hastily said that almost made me slam my head on the table. _So close_… I tried to make a cool posture but **HOW THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT?! **"M-my name is Ichiyami Enigma… They call me Enigma. I am an otaku and im not from here. And also, I cannot accept your invitation…" A pout came from Luffy that makes him cute… Wait a minute. **DID I JUST SAY CUTE?! **I slapped myself mentally and took a note that I should relax. "So where do you came from?" Nami said noticing me sulking in my introduction. _Go on Enigma! Think!_ "Im from an island with no name!" I lied. But this is better than telling them that I came from another world being sent here by a loli who seemed to know how to transfer a person to another world…

"Oh well! I still think you're cool!" Luffy interrupted before Nami could say a thing."Luffy-sa', can I travel with you for a while… You see, looking for someone who sent me here…" "The one who drowned you?" Zoro asked while drinking his beloved sake. "Yeah…" I nodded in agreement. "In one condition!" Everyone including me dropped our jaw. That was almost impossible to happen. "You will act like our nakama at any time!" I sighed in relief. I almost thought that he will asked something troublesome. "But I still want you to be my namaka." "But I refuse…" _Cause if I do, I might lead you more trouble_…

Everything went silent. The dinner was awkward and I didn't get a chance to eat. I went out of the kitchen and went to Sunny's head to see the starts in the sky… _So , this is how Luffy feels like in his favorite spot? I like it_… I slowly went to sleep, expecting some trouble for tomorrow…

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	5. Hurts and Revelation

**Guess who is the mystery person?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some characters in the fic. And your argument is invalid...**

* * *

**Chappie 5: Hurts and Revelation **

**Enigma's POV Thousand Sunny-Sunny's Head**

_It's heavy_… My left shoulder is heavy and the main reason why I woke up in this cold morning. But for one reason, it feels warm. _I should wake up_… I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my shoulder, seeing a raven hair. "Luffy?" he groaned_. I should shut up_… I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but everything was futile, I mean, _**HOW CAN I SLEEP MY HEART IS RACING?!**_ Damn, why the hell do I feel like this? This is really confusing… A large thunderstorm crashed that made me jump from my position. Luffy almost fell in the water if I wasn't fast enough to catch his hand. "Luffy-sa! Wake up!" the dark sky turned into crimson and it started to create a whirl wind. I have no choice… I pulled Luffy harshly back to the deck and ran towards the girl's room. I knocked the door hastily and opened revealing Nami in a pajama's. "What's with all the racket in the morning?" I pointed at the sky where the whirlwind is forming and about to reach the sea. Because of the strong wind current, a barrel flew and hit me in the head. _This… Is… Embarrassing_… I lost consciousness in the grassy floor…

**2 Hours Later…**

_My head really aches_… I should probably sleep again. "I know he was suspicious…" I heard a feminine voice. "But Nami! He Did save us when we were asleep! If he didn't wake us up, we should have died! And besides, I think I can trust him!" Luffy defended. _So they really do suspect me?_ I slowly stood from the bed. "Don't worry, I leave as soon as I get to repay you…" My chest hurts. _I really hate it when no one trusts me_… "Excuse me, I shall go outside to get some air." I left the room.

**Luffy's POV Thousand Sunny-Sick Bay**

Ichi left. My chest feels bad when Ichi said that he will leave. Why? Doesn't he want to stay here? Doesn't he like me? What should I do? Im confused… "He overheard us…" Nami said while brushing her hair off. "Ichi-san probably didn't hear everything." Robin said while exiting "I'll go talk to him." He left Me and Nami in the room in silence. "Luffy…" I looked at her questionably. "…do you like Enigma?" I nodded "Yeah! He looks like a good friend!" she face palmed "I mean more than a friend?" i froze_. What does she mean more than a friend?_ "Hmmm…. Maaayyyybbbeeeeee~" I don't know, I just know I really like him.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Enigma's POV Sunny's Deck**

_I really hate this… I know this is a dream but why does it have to be this harsh? Maybe im just stupid and very suspicious… I hate it_… I felt a presence behind me and looked to see Robin. I sighed and walked towards her. "Robin-nee, what do you want from me?" I looked at her straight in the eye, like I do to people just to read their minds and make them go crazy and stuff. But I know it won't work on her, she's really mysterious. She leaned at the railing and looked at me with seductive eyes. _Is she trying to_… "'m sorry Robin-nee but it wont work at me." I smiled at her and she chuckled back. "You don't seem to be from here…" I froze. "I saw you fall from the sky. Can you fill me some info?" she smiled mysteriously at me. "I-i…" I bit my lower lip "I came from another world. A weird loli- I mean girl suddenly took me here. But I cant tell if this is a dream or reality…" _if this was really a dream, then please don't wake me up. I still wanna be here for a bit_… "I won't tell anyone ichi-san." I looked at her with wide eyes. "R-really?" she nodded and chuckled at me reaction. "Thank you!" I made a hug attack at her. Im happy that someone believes at me. Well I was too happy that I didn't notice the jealous Luffy looking at us.

**Normal POV Somewhere in New World**

A tall dark person walked through the dark shadows of each house that he pass. "There is a high chance that I ill meet an interesting person in the next island." He announced. "But I should go alone." His crew nodded and gave their captain a vivre card. They separated was and their captain was ready to go alone at the island of no return…


	6. First Adventure-Magnus Musica

**Yup new chappie, also thanks for J-Seo~san for reviewing and giving tips. Enigma is, you know, ENIMA muhaha! mhahahaha! muhahahaha! *chokes a fly and coughs it out* damned fly! *steps on it* ok let the theater start!**

* * *

**Chappie 6: First Adventure-Magnus Musica**

**Enigma's POV Sunny's Deck**

_Im bored… Everyone is busy… Luffy seems to be ignoring me… I feel miserable_… I tried to walk around and gave up on entertaining myself. Damn, this is really bad… _I've gotta do something! _I seated on the railing trying to find answers in the sea. I sighed and looked beyond the sea… Fortunately, I saw an island. "I found an island!" I shouted through my lungs so everyone in the deck could hear. I was happy. _Was this the feeling of every pirate who finds an island? Well, I think it's great! _I ran toward the helm seeing Franky piloting the helm. _My very first adventure has come!_

* * *

**Normal POV Mm's Bar**

_15 minutes more_… He thought. He knew the time of the arrival but he was very excited to see this interesting guy… But it doesn't show in his emotions though. He glanced at the clock, he waited for that guy to come. To tell the truth, he was itching to meet this guy. _Is he strong? Can he entertain me? What will happen_? He pulled out his cards and he made it levitate. He'll see if the guys is worth waiting for…

* * *

**Meanwhile Magnus Musica's Shore**

Enigma jumped of the ship. Words cant explain how excited he was. He's planning to get a temporary work in the island so he could buy materials for his costume. He became too much excited that he head off with the others.

When Enigma finally found the town, he noticed how fascinating it was. The roads was full of musical notes floating in the air. Some stairs look like piano keys and Houses looks like Musical Instruments!

"Soooo Cool!" his eyes shined with admiration not knowing that the people around him was overly joyed by his complement.

"Ummm, miss may I know your name? You seemed to be new here." A guy who seemed to dress like a band drummer approached me.

"I'm a sir and am I that obvious?" red tint in his chicks showed visibly.

"Well, you've been admiring the whole town for a while and we appreciate it. Oh yeah, since you're a visitor here, please visit the Mm's Bar to get tickets for the 'Grande Carnival'. " he pointed the gigantic drum-like house and I nodded excitingly. _This is gonna be a fun advanture!_

**:To Be Continued:**


	7. The Straw Man and The Otaku

**Just a Short Chapie and dont worry, ill try to make a longer one for the next chappie... Yup, next is ... SECRET! BURN! MUHAHAHA! sorry, just a habbit..**

* * *

**Chapie 7: The Straw Man and The otaku**

**Enigma's POV Mm's Bar**

I went inside the bar and saw a group of people partying. It was too noisy that I cant hear the others talking. I ignored them and went to the bartender. "Ummm, tickets for Grande Carnival?" the lady bartender nodded, since I cant hear her, I looked at her lip movements. '_How much would you want?' Crap… "_I'll get 20." I didn't notice that there was a person beside me until he spoke. I saw card levitating and made me froze. Yup, you guessed right. "Basil Hawkins?" I saw him return his card to his hand and motioned me to get closer. _How the hell will I resist to a person strong like him_? I leaned my ear closer to him. "Outside now." I gulped. What is his business to me. Before I could get out, I saw the Lady bartender give him tickets and he went out. "Umm, what do you want to me?" I looked at him with my usual eyes. He reached his hands towards me and I accepted. We are now holding hands while walking. ** . HELL**. "My cards say that we will meet and go there." He pointed the Gigantic tree with a big hole, revealing the carnival. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked for assurance. He just ignored and pulled me there. **Lord, what's gonna happen to me?**

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	8. A Date!

**Yo Minna~san! You guys ok? Well i am. Oh, first i have to tell you that Enigma sees Hawkins as a big brothyer as for Hawkins. I dunno, ask him yourself. I dont wanna die yet.  
**

**Some Characters are owned by Odachi~sensei, Enigma and Magnus Musica isle is mine. Got a problem with that?**

* * *

**Chappie 8: A Date!?**

**Enigma's POV Grande Carnival**

Did you ever wished to disappear like a bubble? Well me, **YES**. Here I am, with one of the supernovas, who doesn't even know how to have a date. Im sulking in the corner of the comfort room, wishing that I would disappear. A knock on the door told me to open it. I looked at the person and as expected, It was Hawkins.

"We should go." He said bluntly with his usually bored and unfazed face.

"Ok" I bit my lip and walked outside the comfort room. He held his hands out and I hummed questionably. _Could it be, he wants to hold hands?_ I blushed and accepted. Well, who would blush if someone want to hold hands with you?

"Where…?" he said silently and I chuckled. Am I the only one who thinks he's flustered?

"Let's go there first!" I pointed at the tent which tests the shooting price. I grasped him hand tightly and dragged him there.

"5 bullets please!" I said excitedly and Hawkins gave 3 tickets to the lady. A smile from the lady said I am ready to shoot now. There was 5 glass of bottle placed differently in a table. I have to shoot them all to get the main prize. A Cute and fluffy Teddy Bear. I positioned myself and aimed for the first bottle.

"Pure Mind, Silent and Serene Heart…" I muttered those words and shot the first bottle and broke 2 bottles in one shot! _Don't underestimate an otaku_… I aimed the others bottles with bull's-eye and received the first prize. I was over joyed that I didn't notice the small smile of my companion.

"Thank you!" we left the tent and my stomach growled loudly. _I almost forgot that I didn't ate last night_… I looked at Hawkins who was suppressing his chuckles.

"It's not funny!" I pouted at him. We went to the food court and saw a contest for eating. I smiled evilly and asked Hawkins a ticket for me to join. He gave me 2 and I hastily went to the emcee to join but he didn't believe me.

"C'mon! Let me join! I wanna join!" I persistently begged until he allowed me. There was 3 contestants including me. The others were really fat. They taunted me but it didn't work_. I told you to not underestimate an otaku_… When the bell started, to others disbelieve, I swallowed every food that can be seen in my table. Therefore, im proclaimed as the winner. Yup, Luffy and I has the same trait. I walked towards Hawkins.

"I won!" I said to him happily. I really had fun. Hawkins was not that bad at all. I kinda like his soft side of him.

"I lost the tickets…" I looked at him questionably and saw his hands was empty. _Is it just me or He looks guilty_?

"It's ok! I forgot to pay for the tickets in the contest. We can atleast go to the last ride!" I encouraged him form nothing. He hodded it off and now, he is the one who is leading the way towards the Ferris wheel. I paid for the tickets and went inside. It was silent but comforting. When we entered, I sat beside him when he started to use his cards. Yup, he's fortune telling.

"Pick one." I obeyed and picked a card. When he took a look, she showed me the card which is blank.

"It's blank…"

"Because you are not from here…" I froze. As expected from a fortune teller.

"I was sent here…"

"Its ok. I already know…" I looked at him when he started to read some cards again. Because it was silent, I got bored and started to braid some of his hair. Without noticing, I fell asleep in his shoulders.

* * *

**Hawkins POV w/ Enigma**

When we entered the Ferris Wheel, I read some cards for a bit. When I was about to finish, I saw him braiding my hair. _Maybe I should stay like this for a while_… I like the way he braids my hair. He was treating me gently which I was not used to. I noticed him stopped so I glanced at my shoulder and saw him fell asleep. A small smile left me. The wheel stopped. _We should go_… He was still asleep so I have no choice but to carry him outside. When the door was open, I carried him in a piggy bag position and went outside. When I was about to leave the carnival, I saw Straw hat in front of me with raging eyes. Oh my, I have forgotten to check this kind of situation. This quite was unexpected….

**:To Be Continued:**


	9. Luffy vs Hawkins

**Yo minna~ another chapie just for you. Anyway, SPREAD THE WORD! NEVER ANGER ENIGMA HE'LL HAUNT YOU DOT AND-AND YOU KNOW! **

**Disclaimer: Odachi owns One Piece**

* * *

**Chapie 9: Luffy vs. Hawkins**

**Luffy's POV At the Gate of Grande Carnival…**

I was looking for Enigma cause he left without telling me where he was going.

_-Flashback-_

_We docked at the island and I jumped of the ship happily."Ich-" I looked at Sunny to see him but it seems that he already left. Where is he?_

_-End of Flashback-_

I kept looking for him but when I saw a Ferris Wheel, I forgotten about him and decided to go there. I walked through the forest with many weird shapes of fruit. _Mystery fruit_… Before I go to my destination, I ate the mystery fruit until I was full. _Time to go~…_ I went and arrived to the place I was looking for. _Grande Carnival?_ I read what was written and was about to go inside when I saw…

"Ichiya?" I looked at him being carried by a person with blonde braided hair. I looked at the blonde with anger in my eyes. I don't know why I am angry but that person is my enemy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted at him and stretched my arm to punch him but he dodged it easily.

"You have misunderst-" a punch landed on his face but he still seems to be unfazed. I carefully put Enigma down and slowly became a gigantic scarecrow-like man or whatever it is called.

"I will get him back!" I positioned myself and put my fist in the ground. "Gear second!"

* * *

**Enigma's POV**

I felt myself in the cold ground. _Must be my imagination_… I positioned myself to be more comfortable but something feels wrong…

"Gear Second!" I shot my eyes open when I hear the usual skill that Luffy used in battle. I seat straight up to see what's happening.

"Luffy?!" he was too distracted to his enemy and didn't pay attention. I looked at his enemy and my blood ran cold. I just saw Hawkins using his devilfruit ability. **IN PERSONAL**. As an otaku, my happiness cant measure this scenery. Too bad I didn't bring my pencil and sketch pad (he forgotten that he was in New World). I was just there, seeing the two fighting until I realized its time for them to stop. **LOL. STOP THEM?! HOW?! **People began whisper to each other, betting on who will win and that made me irritated. _How dare they_! I went to the nearest tree and ripped my jeans (actually, its luffy's) and tied it to my hands. Yup, Im doing a suicide. But better than loosing my temper because of the people around me. Anyway, my plan is to jump on them and use an uppercut. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Do you remember what Odachi~sensei said in SBS?_

"Every people knew how to fly until one person said 'I don't wanna fly anymore'." I opened my eyes and ran towards the two. I know I can't see Luffy's movement but I knew that I was in the right position. I jumped and it felt like flying.

"STOP!" I punched and successfully hit both of them with my fist. I landed roughly in the ground and they looked at me with surprise (except for Hawkins).

"What are you doing Ichiya?!" Luffy protested holding a big bump on this head.

"I was stopping you." I replied while patting my butt because of the recent landing. "Why are you two fighting?" I crossed my arms and tapped my feet while they are sitting on their knees on the ground.

"He punched me…" Hawkins pointed at Luffy.

"You kidnapped Ichiya!" He stood up but I stomped my feet on the ground that made him seat back.

"Listen… FIRST, I was not kidnapped. SECOND, he and I just hanged out. THIRD, don't misunderstand. Were just friends." An invisible arrow hit Hawkins without anyone noticing.

"I actually came here to warn you, Ichiyami Enigma…" I was shocked since I didn't mention my name to him all the time. "This island, you should leave. Or this shall be your final destination." He stood up and walked towards the forest of this island. _Does he want me to follow him_? We followed him and we saw him stop on a dead end. And why is there a wall in the forest?

"A dead end?" I whispered silently but was heard by him. He slowly punched the wall and it broke into pieces. My eyes widen for what I saw.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**

* * *

**Luffy vs. Hawkins, Enigma wins xD yah, im just trolling around. Oh, Luffy call's enidma Ichiya for a reason. If i tell you its a spoiler. And Enigma calls people with suffix but incomplete like -sa (-san) -nee (nee-san/-chan)and whatever. And Enigma has haki, he just doesnt know..  
**


	10. Island of no return!

**Yo minna~! A short chapie here. Well, i know, its short but damn i did expect that i would sleep the whole day. ok lets start the theater!**

**Disclaimer: Odachi~sensei owns One Piece, some characters are owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The island of no return?!**

**Enigma's POV MM's Secret Base**

My eyes widen for what I saw. "Oh my god!" I squealed loudly. OMG, this is the first time I saw fairies. They are as small as thumbs. They have wings and a swirly tail. Cute and in the same time Awesome!

"Lower your voice." He covered my mouth and I pouted. _Why is he such a jerk_? "Look…" he pointed at the blue colored pixie who seemed to be working about something. It seems to go somewhere towards a tunnel. We followed it and heard a crashing sound.

"You lil' shit! This ain't what I asked fo'!" an old man's voice came echoing. _That bastard_! I was about to go kick his ass if it wasn't for Hawkins hands blocking my way.

"Not yet…" I looked at him with confusion. I looked back at the old geezer and saw the fairy enlarged quickly in no time and saw the guy disappear.

"W-what happened?" I looked at Hawkins to find some answers.

"He was eaten. As expected you didn't know." _He is a jerk_. I pouted. "This island is just an illusion to all kinds of people." He gazed at me and back to the fairy who is not human-like. "You were lucky enough to escape those fantasies. Cause if you didn't, you would have never get out in this island alive." Those words struck directly in my heart. _He's so cold_. "We should leave before it darkens." He held my left hand tightly and pulled me towards the exit without noticing Luffy's irritated face.

"Oi! Why do you get to hold hands with ichiya? I wanna do that too!" Luffy grasp my other hand and pulled me.

"Intruders~!" a small cute voice shouted with melody took our attention.

"RUN!" I said and dashed away, forgetting that I have companions.


	11. The Pixie and The Otaku

**Yo again minna~! Since i didnt fully introduce a character in this chapie, ill start here.**

**Name: Star Dust**

**Kind: Red Pixie**

**Height: i dunno, he's just taller than Luffy**

**Favorite meal: Enigma**

**ok now i introduced him, go and run before he eats you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Pixie and the Otaku**

**Enigma's POV Somewhere in MM's base**

"I… am lost.." I am currently inside Magnus Musica's secret base. I went off without them and now, I am here, sulking in the middle of a room where I'm hiding from the fairy I ran off to. Damn, I almost forgot that I was accompanied by Super Rookies.

"Im stupid…" I leaned at the wall trying to relax myself a bit. A small tune took my attention. I went outside and found myself lost again. _Ofcoures, this island is full of illusions_. I closed my eyes and concentrated. _My eyes may trick me but my soul will lead me to the path of truth_… I stretched my left arm infront of me

"Enigma of the Eclipse…" I breathed "…The Moon's Illusion!" I opened my eyes and saw two paths before me. I follow the left path where I heard the tune.

* * *

**Star Dust's POV Main control room**

He raised his left arm "_Enigma of the Eclipse_…" he breathed out "_The Moon's Illusion!"_ nothing happened.

"Ahahahahaha!" my comrade laughed hard. _Irritating_… "Did you see that?! It was stupid! Ahahaha!" I punched him before he could break my sanity. "What he- What did I do?!" I glared at him that made him shut up. He tried to wipe away the blood on his nose.

"You're stupid that's why…" I stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Where the heck are you going?" he asked and I smirked

"I found myself a perfect dinner. Fufufu~" I left the room and gone to hunt my prey.

* * *

**To my Reviewer~**

**J-Seo: You remind me the quote: I know i love you much more than myself. But if something grabs your leg in the wardrobe, you're on your own. whahaha! That's my boy!**


	12. The Music Box and The Pixie

**yo minna! I have a question to ask. Once in your life, have you ever trusted a stranger? well me, i did. he wasnt bad cause i choosen the right person. but now, where ever he is. PLEASE DO YOUR BEST!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A music box and The Pixie**

**Enigma's POV 2nd floor of MM's secret base**

I kept on following the tune until I found myself in front of a pink door with a note.

'Do not enter…'

I scratched my head and think. If I enter, there might be a trap. If not, it won't satisfy my curiosity. **SCREW IT! **I opened my door revealing a table in the middle of the room with a music box. It was painted with golden color and many jewelries designed on it. I went near it and closed the box and opened it again. The tune was comforting but lonely. Maybe the owner was a lonesome kind of person.

"You shouldn't touch that…" I jumped and looked at the door seeing a male with red shirt and jeans. He had flaming red hair. "… If those fairies catches you they would torture you till they get bored." I felt chills in my spine imagining what might happen.

"Who are you?" I asked the red guy with slight concern in my voice.

"Oh me? I'm Star Dust. A red pixie." He curved a smile at me "Nice to meet you."

"You're a pixie?!" I ran backwards and hit the wall. _That hurts_…

"Oh my, are you afraid that I might eat you?" he smirked "Don't worry, I can't eat you in this room."

I tilted my head in confusion and he chuckled at my expression. "This place is sacred to us pixies. That music box came from our creator." I nodded in understanding. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well a bit but you seemed to be a nice guy." I smiled

"Well, you're wrong…" he turned his back "Cause im the one who will eat you. Fufufu~"

"Nope, you can't eat me that easy." _**Ding. Ding. Ding**_… Sounds of bell came in the room and made him sigh.

"Well, I have to go. When I see you outside, get ready. Fufufu~" he left me and flew outside. _Dammit, I wanna fly too_… I pouted at myself. _Oh well_… I was about to go outside but the music box changed its melody. I was sort of happy and then it turned out to tragedy. I still wanna hear more about the melody but I knew Luffy-sa and Hawkins-nii was waiting. I paused to think for a while. After 30 minutes I decided that I will steal the music box. I left the room with _**my**_ music box and looked for the exit. Never did I know that I was being watched by the red pixie…

**:To Be Continued:**

* * *

**ok, i know you've been wondering why the fairies that i mentioned have tail. it was because of my dream a long time ago. it was creepy so dont ask.  
i dont wanna remember.  
**


	13. A Tsundere Pixie at its best

**We have meet again minna~san. Today's chapie will be featured by: A Tsundere Star Dust! around of applause! *runs away from the angry pixie***

**Disclaimer: Odachi~sensei owns OP, i own some characters in the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A tsundere Pixie at its best**

**Star Dust's POV**

I left that guy in the room and now, **WHY THE HECK AM I HIDDING FROM HIM**? Here I am peering against the wall watching him from a distance. _Im just investigating at him. It's not like I liked him or anything_. _Right_? I saw him leave the room carrying the sacred music box. _Is he stupid? Oh well, Ill just retrieve it later_. Wait, was I worried of him?

'_Well a bit but you seemed to be a nice guy'_

I remembered that and shook my head. _No! Don't listen to your thoughts_! _It's crazy! So don't! _I mentally slapped myself. I saw him go to the left direction and followed him. He glanced at my direction and I quickly hid against the wall. _I look stupid. _I peered again and saw him sit against the wall. _Is he tired_? A loud growl came from him.

"Shit…" he cursed while I was suppressing my laughter. _He seems to be hungry_…

"I shouldn't have eaten that much…" I looked carefully at his face bearing a weird expression. _Don't tell me_… I laughed silently. I didn't know this would happen. He's funny. _But it doesn't mean that I liked to be his friend_.

I flicked my finger and summoned a small gust of wind that made him look at the direction it was headed.

"I wish I am right…" he headed to that direction. _Yes you are_…

I followed him from afar and saw him take the CR that made me sigh in relief. I suddenly slapped myself, hard. "Owww…" it hurts like hell… "Its time to go…" I whispered to myself. I cant explain what I feel. Sad, lonesome and confused but I just ignored it and went to the exit. Waiting for my food to come.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	14. The otaku vs the red pixie

**Chapter 14: The Otaku vs. The Red Pixie**

**Enigma's POV**

I came out of the CR happily from my previous situation. _Freedom at last_! I looked around and guessed where ill be headed next. "Hmmm… My otaku senses says that right path is the right place…" I followed my senses and say the door to the exit. But, it was blocked by Start Dust.

"Star Dust? What are you doing here? You still wanna eat me?" he didn't respond and dashed towards me delivering a solid punch at my stomach. I was startled and flew towards the walk and crashed.

"Urgh…" I sent a glare to him who is standing in the middle of the path.

"You shall not pass…" he looked down, avoiding any eye contact at me. _He's guilty_…

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I exclaimed. He rushed towards me to punch my jaw but this time, I was able to dodge it. I kicked his leg for him to stumble and I stepped on his back hardly for him to choke blood. I noticed him tightened his fist and jumped away from him. I ran around him like a loin preying on a deer.

"You're unexpectedly strong… You are really worth to be my food…" he forced a smile and charged at me. _Too late_…

"Enigma of the eclipse…" I jumped at him showing my motion sequence "…The moon's movement!" I punched him which is 10x more stronger than the normal one's. He crashed against the wall leaving a gigantic hole.

"Ichiya?! Ichiya!" I heard someone called for me at the wall. I went off guard when I felt a fist on my jaw. _An uppercut_?

"Did you know?..." _he suddenly spoke. Is he trying to distract me_? "…that pixies like me can control wind?" a sudden gust of wind came and cutted some of my skin.

"Ahh!" _It was painful_! _Damn, Im no chance_! The piercing wind came on coming again making me fall to the ground bloodily. _Sorry everyone… I might not be able to find your names_…

"There, there…" he held me and buried his nose on my neck "Don't worry, ill make this quick." A flash of light came unto me.

'_Onii-chan_!' a small familiar voice came.

"_Gaia-sa?"_

'_Please go back and fight!'_

"_Im too weak…"_

'_No! you're strong! So go! I know you can do it!' _she smiled at me sweetly. How can I refuse to such a cute child?

"_ok._"

"IM NOT DYING YET!" I gripped at his tail that made him shriek loudly. I hugged him tightly so that he wont escape and bent my back.

"GERMAN SUPPLEX!" I hit his head to the floor and we both collapsed.

"Tell me, who's you're name?" he asked me before he could go unconscious. I stood up and stretched my arms upward.

"MY NAME IS ICHIYAMI ENIGMA! AN OTAKU!" the door broke open from all the banging Luffy-sa made.

"Ichiya?!" he came running towards me and catch me from falling in the floor.

"I won…" I curved a smile and went unconscious in his arms.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	15. Otaku's are a great cook

**Yo minna! A new chapie here and please dont forget to review! Oh yeah, i wanna ask if you would like to know facts about OP or about my OC cause i'll be posting it at the end of the story. only if you want :) OK let's start the theater!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own OP OK?! PLEASE DONT ASK ANYMORE!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Otaku's are a great cook**

**Enigma's POV Thousand sunny's sick bay**

My body feels heavy and my chest feels warm and fuzzy. I wonder why…

"Are you awake?" I heard Hawkins-nii and opened my eyes slowly. When I was wide awake, I saw Luffy-sa sleeping next to me. I blinked. I don't like people sleeping next to me without my permission. I pushed hard and he fell in the floor.

"Owww! What did you do that for?!" he huffed.

"I have my rules in my life. One of them is to exterminate people who sleeps next to me without my permission. **Do**. **You**. **Get**. **That**?" he gulped and nodded.

"Good…" I peered on Hawkins-nii who seemed to suppress his chuckles.

"Oi! Ichiya! Let's go eat!" I looked at Luffy questionably

"Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Nope!" he giggled. _Did he wait for me_? My stomach feels weird I don't know why.

"It isn't breakfast yet." The feeling disappeared and I glared at Luffy. _Maybe not_… I stood up and went to the kitchen seeing no one in there even the blonde cook. _Let me borrow the kitchen for awhile Sanji-nii_… I saw Luffy-sa and Hawkins-nii sit on the table looking at me.

"Listen. I'll cook food for you two to eat and make sure that you wash the dishes. OK?" they both nodded. I turned around and went towards the fridge. _Hmmm, maybe I should cook something sweet_… An Idea hit me when I opened the fridge and saw a chocolate syrup. I prepared the rice, water and the syrup. I Boiled the water with rice and waited.

Sanji's POV to the Kitchen

Luffy better not ravage the kitchen or else ill skin him alive. My sixth sense tells me that someone is in the kitchen. But unexpectedly when I opened the door I saw…

"Basil Hawkins?!" I jumped away the kitchen and readied my fighting stance. _How the hell did he get here_?

"No fear, for I am no enemy nor a friend…" _Like hell will I believe that_.

"Ohh Sanji! Look! Ichiya is cooking food!" I looked at the said person who is now adding chocolate syrup in the rice. I went near him to see what he was doing.

"What's this? Shouldn't you ask permission to the cook?" I told him jokingly.

"Sorry, I was about to but I don't wanna wake up people from their precious sleep… " he answered with a serious voice.

"…and also, this Champorado." I nodded even though I don't know what it is.

"You should sit down on the table, I'm about to finish the food you'll eat." I nodded and seated next to luffy. I saw Ichi prepare the food and came to the table preparing 3 plates and 3 spoons. He placed the food in the middle of the table and went back to the sink to get the glass of water.

"Eat, I'll just be outside to get fresh air…" He forced a smile and went out. It was like he remembered something while cooking this food. _Peoples past really is mysterious_. I tasted the food and it was really good. The sweetness was exact and good for eating in the morning. Even though it is a simple dish, he made sure that the person who will eat this will enjoy the food. This is…

"…the essence of a great cook." I mumbled. I finished eating and went outside to ask Ichi about the food but I found him with wide eyes and jaw on the ground. He was looking at the newly arrived newspaper, and now, he was reading a piece of paper.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**

* * *

**Otaku's are really great in cooking. I ****tasted how they cook so shut up and eat!****  
**


	16. WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE!

**Congratulations to Enigma for having a wanted poster!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything in one piece. only the oc's in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: WANTED! DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Enigma's POV**

Today, I am sulking at Sunny's Head, ignoring the cheer that Luffy-sa was making. Why am I sulking? I goes like this.

_-I Cooked Breakfast good for 3 people_

_-I wasn't ableto eat because Sanji-nii was there_

_-A Seagull dropped a newspaper_

_-A new wanted poster arrived_

_-And it was mine_

I kept on sobbing, even Hawkins-nii was worried (but isn't really obvious). I rubbed my tears away from my eyes and checked the wanted poster to makesure.

_**Ichiyami "Otaku" Enigma**_

_**75,000,000**_

_**Dead Or Alive**_

I was about to jump to the sea if it wasn't for Hawkins-nii who tied me with some of his straws. I quitted on sobbing and went back to the deck.

"Why are you crying Ichiya? Your bounty is actually good for starters!" he seemed to be super happy for me but I wasnt even planning to be a pirate for god's sake!

"You seem to be happy…" I said with a gloomy voice. Now im being hunted by the government. _Ok, I have to keep cool. People around me wont touch me cause of the high bounty on my head. Yeah, that's right. So keep cool_. I kept on convincing myself before I get a mental breakdown. I sighed and saw Luffy-sa showing my wanted poster to everyone with pride.

"Don't worry. You are fated to return to your world safely." Hawkins-nii successfully comforted me. He curved a small smile that only I can notice. My mind suddenly went blurry and I fell on the ground.

"Ichiya? Ichiya!" I heard Luffy-sa scream my name. My mind went black and a sudden memory came to my mind.

'_Ichi-san…'_

'_Tomo-nee?'_

'_If I die, please keep on smiling, ok?'_

'_ehhh… But I will still cry.'_

'_Hehe, ofcoures its normal.'_

'_Tomo-nee…'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Thanks for guiding me till today.'_

'_That's normal.'_

'_I really… Thank you…'_

'_Oi! Stop crying!'_

'_Hihi, you fell for it.'_

'_It wasn't even a joke'_

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	17. HE IS SICK!

**We have meet again, my dear readers~ How is everyone? Anyways, A new chapie here! Please dont forget to R&R~**

**Disclaimer: I only own some characters. Some is owned by Odachi~sensei**

* * *

**Chapter 17: HE IS SICK?!**

**Normal POV Thousand Sunny-Sick bay**

Today has a good weather in Grand Line which rarely happens. Sailors and pirate would normally relax and enjoy but except…

"How did Ichiya got sick?" Luffy asked at Chopper who is now checking Enigma's temperature.

"I don't know… It seems that he already had this long time ago. It might be from stress or too much depression which affects his brain." The doctor simply said while Luffy tilted his head.

"For short, Enigma is a lonely person." Luffy frowned. _Why is Ichiya lonely? Why didn't he notice this_?

"Also…" he checked his baggage and got the bottle of pills. "…this might be the medicine he's taking. He didn't take any medicine so he got sick." Luffy took the medicine and opened to check.

"It's for his depression. Poor guy…" The doctor looked down and left a small pout on his face.

"Don't worry, Chopper!" he looked at Luffy. "I'll make sure that he will always be happy! I like him so that wont be a problem." The doctor's eyes spackled.

"Thank you Luffy!" he jumped in joy and made Luffy laugh. _Don't worry Ichiya, I'll make sure that you will be happy until you leave_. He frowned at the thought of him leaving. His stomach grumbled that made him go to the kitchen. Before he could leave, he heard Enigma murmur something. He went near to hear what it is.

"Tomo-nee…" a small tear left his eyes.

"Don't worry Enigma, I'm here for you…" he spoke his name for the first time and he wiped away the small tear in his face.

"I will never leave you…" Luffy took a seat and positioned himself towards Enigma. He fell fast asleep while holding Enigma's hand.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**


	18. I can hear his heartbeat

**Yo minna! how is everyone? anyway, just to remind you that ill be updating this story weekly cause of school. anyway, please enjoy the new chapie~**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I can hear his heartbeat**

**Luffy's POV Thousand Sunny**

Its been 2 days since Ichiya got sick. _Why doesn't he wake up already_? Chopper said that Ichiya should be ok until we arrive to the next island. I wish he wakes up, I don't understand but I feel lonely whenever I see him like that.

"Luffy!" a voice snapped me from my deep thoughts.

"Hm? What is it Nami?" Nami sighed and pointed at the log pose.

"We will arrive to the next island after 2 days, are you alright? You seem to think of something which is rare to see…" she looked at me with a worried face.

"Ichiya isn't waking up…" I pouted.

"Don't worry Luffy, if Chopper says he's ok then he's ok." She patted my hands as reassurance.

"Okay!" I jumped from my position "Sanji! Food!" I ran towards the kitchen and Sanji kicked me on the face.

"You already ate an hour ago!" he exclaimed

"It's already an hour?!" I ran towards the sick bay to check on Ichiya without noticing the disbelief on Sanji's face.

** Sick Bay**

"Ichiya?!" I slammed the door expecting someone to answer me but actually a failure. I looked at Ichiya who is sleeping in the bed. _He's still not awake_? I took a seat next to the bed. It was so silent until I decided to go out and sleep on sunny' head for a while. When I got out, it started to rain. _I can't sleep like this_… I decided that I will go to the kitchen to eat. As I was going, I heard a loud crash. _Lightning_… I went inside the kitchen and saw everybody eating chocolate.

"Food!" I jumped to the table and devoured everything that my hand can reach. I kept eating until I felt a presence of an intruder.

"Zoro, Sanji. I can feel a bug in the ship." I glanced at them and they nodded. We all went outside and saw a group of pirates. They charged towards us but was easily taken care of Zoro and Sanji. When we were about to in the kitchen because of the rain, a guy who came from the other side came with Ichiya in his arms.

"Don't move or ill cut his neck!" He pointed his dagger at him and scratched a part of Ichiya's neck. This made me furious.

"Let him go…" I looked at him straight in the eye that made him flinch and held Ichiya even tighter.

"So, this is the weakest spot? I don't regret on choosing a victim. Shihahahaha!" the man laugh making me more pissed. I saw Ichiya's eyes slowly opening and was about to move when he noticed the man holding him.

"Who woke me up?" he asked seriously at the man.

"Shut up! Or ill cut your neck!" the man threatened him but didn't work. Ichiya breathed and relaxed at the man's force.

"Enigma of the eclipse…" he suddenly disappeared and the man flew away to the sea "…The moon's dark side!" he reappeared and walked towards me.

"What happened?" he asked me and fell into my arms panting.

"You're still sick?" he nodded. I carried him in bridal style and went to chopper's room for him to rest.

**Enigma's POV**

Luffy-sa carried me towards the room. For some reason, I felt secured at his arms. I don't know why but all I know is, his heartbeat comforts me. I wish this feeling would last longer. The feeling of being assured.

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**

* * *

**N****ever wake up ****enigma in his precious sleep, theres consequences if you do. i swear!****  
**


	19. Clothes and Diary

**Yo guuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssss! Ive got nothing to say. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece. its odacihi-sensei's art and belonging.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Clothes and Diary**

**Enigma's POV**

Today, im completely recovered from my previous ailment and now im at the railing of Sunny's deck. Ever since I got sick, Luff-sa and Chopper-sa have been treating me differently. Like the time when Luffy-sa gave me a chunk of meat and made me eat it whole and like Chopper-sa interrogating me how my day is and how fun it was. I don't understand this 2, I don't like being treated specially. I wanna have a normal relationship without them changing their attitude towards me.

"Ichiya!" Luffy-sa called for me with excitement. He was holding my clothes that made me dash forward to get it.

"My clothes!" I snatched it away from Luffy-sa who is curious of my actions. "Thanks for returning it to me Luffy-sa, I really appreciate for not touching it." I said sarcastically but wasn't noticed my him.

"You're clothes are heavy Ichiya! It weird!" I sighed and opened my clothes and revealed it to Luffy-sa

"What do you see?" he shook his head saying none. I flipped it to my hand and suddenly revealed a book from it.

"Cool!" he beamed at me with amazement. I flipped my clothes again and the book disappeared.

"Let's say I know some magic and can make it a weapon or self-defense." I explained to him who is now nodding. I noticed something in the pocket and grinned.

"Do you wanna eat something from our place, Luffy-sa?" he nodded eagerly and I picked up something in the pocket of my jeans. I tossed it to him and he caught it.

_Good thing I bought a chocolate bar from my world_. I made a small smile seeing Luffy-sa eating the chocolate happily. I flipped me clothes again to get my book which was my diary and my pen. Good thing my book was water proof cause if not, I would have been ruined by the sea water. I checked it to see if it has any damages but it seems to have none. I seated at the railing and started to sketch something. I stopped when I didn't hear Luffy-sa eating and checked on him. He was looking at me straight in the eyes with those chocolate colored pupils. _I like it_… I continued to sketch until i finally realized that i was sketcing Luffy-sa and felt weird. _How did i end up drawing Luffy-sa_? i shook it of and wrote something near the sketch. I closed the book and looked at Luffy-sa who was staring at me the whole time.

"What do you want Luffy-sa?" he looked at me with sparkling eyes. _Oh no, im gonna be in trouble_...

* * *

**Yo guys! What do you think will Luffy ask?**


	20. The Song of a Servant

**YO MINNA~SAN! NEW UPDATE HERE! OH YEAH MY REPLY TO THE REVIEW…**

**jam klaoo: BEEEPP! Wrong! Read the chapie so that you would know. Anyway im glad that you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Odachi-sensei does. The song is owned by Mothy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Song of a Servant**

**Enigma's POV**

"Can Ichiya sing?" his eyes sparkled and I sighed. _I thought I was a goner_…

"Yes I can." I smiled at him and flicked my finger and the book disappeared.

"What songs do you know?" he leaned forward to hear my answer. Oh shoot, I forgot that I didn't tell him. There was a moment of silence and I sighed.

"Only a little." I lied. _I came from the other world right_?

"Can you sing for me?" he looked at me with pleading eyes. _How the hell could resist that_?

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you…" a glimpse of my past came

"Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells  
For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two…" I remember the time _I was sitting in a throne and smiling at the person beside me._

"Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be there smiling…"

'_Master, no matter what happens. Please be safe and out of trouble_.'

'_Ok' I smiled at him happily._

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you…" a small tear dropped from my eye and I hastily wiped it away.

"Ichiya…" I looked at Luffy-sa who looks concerned at me.

"Don't worry Luffy-sa! The song was lonely that's why I cried." I smiled at him forcibly. He reached for my left hand and squeezed it gently. I relaxed and realized that he was comforting me silently. I smiled at patted his head. He looked at me in the eye and I nodded at him. In the moment of silence, Luffy-sa moved and seated beside me at the railing and rested at my shoulder.

"I want to be with Ichiya and I want to make you happy too…" I was shocked. _Why is he telling me this_?

"Why?" I asked him looking at the sea blankly

"Because I don't know…" he said blunty and made me giggle.

"You sound like an overprotective friend…" _Actually, you sound like a love struck guy_. Silence came and made me wonder why. I looked at him and saw him sleeping. _That why_… I decided that I shouldn't move and just look at the shore for awhile…

**:TO BE CONTINUED:**

* * *

**Ok guys, i will ask. If Enigma was a devil fruit user, guess what the fruit is...**


	21. Meeting Someone Familiar

**Yo Minna! You heard about the typhoon that occurred recently? I was a victim and now i lived so lets continue the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Meeting Someone Familiar  
**

**Enigma's POV**

We arrived in a new island with a very confusing weather... You know why? Well, thats because...

"Yuck..." i stepped on a slime which came from the sky... Let's just call it Rain slime... _Disgusting_...

"Fuffuffu... Interesting weather we have here... I wonder if this slime can poison people and let them agonize slowly to death..." Robin-nee made me look at her with a terrified face and she just chuckled as a response.. Really, now i understand Usopp once in a while...

"It's ok, there's nothing like that since it's just Fall in here..." _da'faq... How can this be fall, Nami-nee_?

"Okay, i'll split up with you guys cause im gonna buy some goodies for me... And no trouble Luffy!" He frowned and nodded at me as i walk through the bushes to find a small village but i actually found something else...

"What... The hell..." i peered at the big hole that seems to be a passage way to a town... but not just any hole... it looks like a hole to hell... _How welcoming_... I jumped at the hole and fell in a small bush next to a shop which coincidentally was a pawn shop. _Lucky me_... I entered the shop and saw a man cleaning a ruby in his hand and i went near him.

"Ummm..."

"Ichiyami "Otaku" Enigma... 75,000,000 bounty. What brings you here in Atlantia?" He looked at me with an unfazed face that make me glad since he wasnt afraid at me.

"We arrived here. Anyway, can you see this? It may have a small prize." I handed him the music box i had in magnus what ever.

"I cost plenty, about 1M berry. I'll buy it in 1.2M. Deal?" i gaped at the prize but slowly nodded for the deal.

"Okay get out before they find you here." He lent me a bag of money and kicked me out of the store. I was still stunned for the fast conversation to him but atleast i recovered.

"Hello there, Ichiyami Enigma... Or should i say, Ichiyami D. Yami..." My eyes widened and looked at the man who was smirking infront of me.

"I didn't know that you were qualified to be a candidate. But at least we met again in a different world. Am i right? Leader of the Otaku Society in SunnyVille and the son of the fallen king Arthuro, Yami."

Today's weather is really a confusing weather... Really confusing...

* * *

**Sorry guys i cant make a chapter any longer cause im really in rush since my life is back to 0. Bye minna!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Stalker and A Candidate

**Yo minna! Another new chapie here! ok, some of Enigma's past and some truth will be revealed. What is this "truth?"? what is a candidate? was this all planned from the start? who is this guy who claims to know Enigma? Ok! Chapter start!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Stalker and A Candidate**

**Robin's POV**

I followed Ichi-san from a gigantic hole and kept on hiding from a far from him. I kept on wondering what kind of events will happen if i follow him. I saw him enter the shop and also saw him got kicked outside, it made me chuckle seeing the confused face of his.

"Hello there, Ichiyami Enigma... Or should i say Ichiyami D. Shiki..." a sudden appearance of a cloaked man wearing a tall spiked hat who is now smirking at Ichi-san and made me lean more with interest.

"I didnt know that you were qualified to be a candidate. But atleast we meet again in a different world. Am i right? Leader of the Otaku Society in SunnyVille and the son of the fallen king Arthuro, Shiki." Ichi-san glared at the unknown man and backed away from him.

"You... You will really follow me till the ends of the world? What a loyal stalker, not to mention that you almost even killed my precious little sister. Shiro, was it? I cant believe you are even stuck here in One Piece..." I grinned at the information i am now receiving.

-Ichi-san was once a prince.

-He is not from this world.

-His real name is Ichiyami D. Shiki

-He knows something about One piece.

REally interesting, i wonder if he knows the will of d.

"Stuck? Oho! Im no stuck! I told you im like you, a candidate. And as you're loyal follower, i shall give you this..." he threw out a fruit with swirly designed spikes and Ichi-san catched. _That fruit... Could it be?_

"A devil fruit?" Ichi-san examined the fruit with his sweaty hands. The cloaked guy grinned at him and slowly walked away from him.

"Tomomochi..." Ichi's eyes widened and ran towards the guy.

"**WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHERE IS SHE?! SHE STILL LIVES?! TELL ME!**" he jumped at the person but its suddenly disappeared in the shadows.

"I am no longer going to follow you, nor give you any further information. I am contented for the gift you gave me, as a tribute i gave you that devil fruit. Please win this game and return back to our own world. That fruit will be yours and only yours. Goodbye, Shiki-ouji-sama." those words started to become a cold breeze in the air and i walked away from the crying Ichi. As i made my way to the ship, I was surprised that Ichi-san already recovered from his tears and already ready in the ship. I passed over him and whispered.

"I wonder what Otaku means..." he looked at me and smiled.

"That word, can never be understood by you, Robin-nee." i chuckled and tapped in his shoulder.

"You are really strong Ichi-san. That's why, hang on." I left him confused and went to my room and got my book. Today was an interesting day...

* * *

**Enigma's POV**

I kept staring at the wide sea as we set sail to the new world's ocean. I sighed and took a quick touch on my small pouch with a devil fruit in it. Tomomochi-nee loved cats. She always brings one in home. Maybe she was the one who gave this to me. I wish she is still alive. i sighed at my thoughts and remember my encounter with Shiro and the word candidate. Why the hell am i one? Is this plotted by Nee-san? Or the government has something to do with this?

"You seem to look like shit." i looked at Hawkins-nii with his bored look on his face. _He is worried_.

"I feel like one actually." I sighed and received a pat. I looked at him and saw a card being reached out for me. I took it and saw...

"Death... For me?" he nodded and left me silently. I accept death. but not yet, not now. Since i just started to get information to my missing treasures, I will look for them.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" a loud shout from Luffy-sa made me look and made my eyes widen in horror.

"Is this yours?" he held out my book. Not only a book, A DAIRY. MY DIARY. Okay, time to beat a straw hatted man up.

* * *

**Okay! okay! What devil fruit does Enigma posses?**


	23. Special: The Gift of a Prince

**Chapter 23 Special: The Gift of a Prince**

**Shiro's POV**

_My life was full of miserable memories of my past. I never felt any happiness and joy at all. Loosing every thing i had. My family, friends, relatives, everyone... They are gone, being extinguished by the world. Why? What did we do? What sins did we posses that everyone of us is being hunted and killed? Is our existence a bug to people that they want us to disappear? Does the world even treat us as humans at all?_

_I hate it..._

_Why did i live in the first place?_

_I wish i wasn't alive at all..._

_Someone please kill me already..._

_"Hey, are you alright?" i opened my eyes slowly and saw a long haired guy reaching his hand to me._

_"Are you here to kill me?" he frowned at me and took his hand back. I looked at him while he was thinking what to say until he decided to sit down beside me._

_"It's not good to be alone, where's you're family?" he smiled at me brightly and waited for an answer._

_"Dead..."_

_"Friends?"_

_"Dead..."_

_"Anyone related to you?"_

_"Dead..." there was a little silence but he broke it with a pat on my back._

_"Dont worry, i'll be your friend! What's your name?" he reached his hand to me with the same smile in his face._

_"I dont need your pity, human. I no longer exist in this world. It would have been better if you kill me." he became angry all the sudden and stood up then kicked me._

_"SHUT UP!" he screamed out that startled me a bit._

_"If you didnt exist, then why can i kick you? Why did i talk to you?" he lifted me with one hand that surprised me with his strength._

_"Everyone has a reason to live! If you lost everything, look for something! You cant be alone like this forever!" my heart fell when tears started to fall from his eyes. He punch me hard again and again till tears fell in my eyes._

_"See? You can cry too!" he let me fall in the ground and sob loudly._

_"I-i..." he patted my head and i looked at his smiling face that made me stop crying._

_"Find someone who will accept you. But since you have a zero, take this." he handed out a golden watch and gave it to me._

_"Shiki-sama! Where are you?!" a call from afar made him stood up and dusted his clothing._

_"We will meet again, Shiro-san..." i looked at him questionably and he just chuckled._

_"Since you dont have a name, ill give you one. Yuukichi Shiro. Cool isnt it?" he walked away and i started to cry again._

_"Yeah, its cool..." fist time in my life, i smiled brightly and gained hope to live again. Someday, when my life is settled, i will follow you. Even to the depths of hell just to repay you for what you did._

* * *

"Thank you, for giving me another life. Shiki-ouji-sama... I finally repayed you, time for me to look for my own life..." I looked at the Lion Headed boat that is now sailing away. A small tear left my eye as i looked back and ran a den den mushi.

"I have completed my mission, Tomo-sama. I will now return back."

_"OK"_ i put down the snail and walked to where the earth leads me.

_My life was never really miserable... Because you came and put a sun to it. Thank you..._

* * *

**Yo guys! Just a special since i cannot explain how Enigma met Shiro , sooooooooo... Bye.**


	24. The Family Picture

**Chapter 24: A Family Picture**

**Enigma's POV**

"What did you see?" i glared at the jacked up rubberman that is tied by his own hands.

"I sow noshinng." he confessed and made me sigh in relief. I have my own rules in life and one is not touching my diary or you'll see hell. But it depends on who will get.

"Is this yours, Enigma?" i looked at Chopper who is now holding a picture that fell from my diary earlier.

"Oh!" i walked towards him and smiled at what i saw.

"What is it?" Luffy-sa peered at the picture

"Its me and my family. The little girl on the left is Gaia, the tall albino guy is my best friend Hitsume and at the back is..." my smile crooked and was noticed by Luffy-sa "...Tomomochi-nee-sa." i hastily took the picture away from them and seated at the ground.

"Where are they? Why are you traveling alone?" i froze but relaxed. I think its time to tell them some truth.

"Gaia-sa and Hitsume are dead. They were killed for my own sake. Gaia-sa tried her hardest to hide my mistake and Hitsune got his head chopped by the royal army for betrayal of the new king." everything went silent and i faked a smile

"Tomomochi-nee-sa is nowhere to be found after the day of Hitsume's execution... She must be mad at me now..." Chopper jumped at me and start crying.

"Uwaaaa! That's why you're so depressed. You lost your family!" i patted at his back and tried not to cry.

"As for that, my sickness is called Psychosis." he looked at me with wide eyes.

"A abnormal condition of the mind making the person loosing contact with reality. To think that youre still okay means your fighting." Chopper sobbed and i wiped his tears.

"I have to, there are still more people who needs me. But i think its all thanks to my medicine." i put Chopper down and looked at Luffy-sa who seemed to dont understand anything.

"Which means im depressed." He nodded and suddenly hugged me tight.

"Hang on Ichi! You still have us!" my smile disappeared and tears started to drop from my eyes. That word, that ONLY word, is what I needed. Loosing everything in my life but gaining something important isnt bad at all. Atlast! He is happy.

"T-thank you..." i hugged him back and cried loudly for the whole ship to hear. I didnt notice that everyone gathered around so i kept crying until i felt tired and fell asleep. Words cant express how happy i was to be with these people. Until i wake up, i wish these people are still here to give me my selfish needs of love.

**TBC**


End file.
